Ferox Amor rewritten
by yuranda
Summary: Harry saw Draco cheating on him, and they broke up. Five years later, they both have moved on.. kind of... When they meet at a club in Londen, sparks will fly and the question is: Will they get back together? Please read & review!
1. Prologue

**Title:** Fexos Amor  
  
**Author:** yuranda  
  
**Email:** arwenundomiel2345hotmail.com  
  
**Rating:** R for later chapters.  
  
**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Oliver (I hope that you'll read this in this version **stillinmycocoon **cos I made this couple for you.), Draco/Seamus (right now)  
  
**Summary:** Harry catches Draco cheating on him and they break up. Five years later they meet again but both of them have their respective boyfriends. Will sparks fly?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and Co. don't belong to me! They belong to the wonderful author JKR. I'm just playing with 'em.  
  
**A/N:  **Well, I know I said I'm not gonna continue this, but as I had many great reviews saying that they like it, and I kinda like it also, I decided to continue it. Although I made many mistakes in the plot as well as in the story and I hope that I have learned from them now, I'm gonna rewrite it, but not too drastically, just the main things and the years they spent together. It is still gonna be five years apart and I made them go to the club_ five _years later, the first time I put_ two_ years there which was my first mistake, but now, as said before, it's gonna be five years.

For now, this is gonna be all the changes. I hope that you'll still like it...

_Oh, and a Special Thanks to my beta **Mak6**, who started betaing for me from the beginning. I love ya!_

**_Chapter One: Prologue._**

__  
  
Harry was walking down a corridor in the Ministry of Magic humming an old muggle song.  
  
He was supposed to take Draco out to dinner tonight with Ron and Hermione.  
  
When he opened the door to Draco's office though, he gasped.  
  
There was Draco snogging someone who he didn't recognize at first but when they jumped apart he recognized him as Seamus Finnigan.  
  
When Draco got over the shock of being caught by Harry he tried to explain:  
  
"Harry please let me explain..."  
  
"What? There's nothing to explain here! You just bloody snogged Seamus Finnigan, one of my friends…_our _friends! There is nothing to explain! And Seamus how could you? I thought you of all people understood how it would hurt me!"  
  
"Well I..."  
  
But he never got to finish, because Harry turned and slammed the door shut so that the glass broke into millions of pieces, just like Harry's heart.  
  
When Harry got to the appointed restaurant, Ron and Hermione were already there and when they saw Harry enter the restaurant with tears in his eyes and alone, they knew that something terrible happened between Harry and Draco.  
  
When he got to the table they rose and hugged him.  
  
When he sat down they asked him what happened and where Draco was.  
  
He told the story and when he finished he was crying even worse and so was Hermione. Ron was just fuming and muttering all kinds of things about the 'bloody Malfoy's'.  
  
Finally when Harry was at least a little better they called the waiter and asked for a glass of ice-cold water and a cab.  
  
When they got Harry home, Hermione started making some mint tea and Ron comforted Harry again, who on the ride started crying again.  
  
Later, they put Harry to bed, and went home themselves where Ron started pacing and muttering again.  
  
Finally when Hermione got a dizzy from all Ron's pacing and muttering she said:  
  
"Could you stop pacing now? You're making me all dizzy and not to mention you're ruining the carpet! Now sit down!"  
  
"I'm sorry 'Mione but how could Draco do something like that to Harry and with Seamus no better!! I mean Harry's been through enough sadness and angst and he deserves to be happy! Now he's miserable again."  
  
Finally he sat down with a sigh and asked:  
  
"What should we do about it all 'Mione? What should we do?"  
  
"I say we wait until he's over Draco and then find him someone who would make him happy again."  
  
"Yeah, but we have to wait until he's over with Draco which might take months, even years. And that's a long time to wait. You know how much Harry loved him..."  
  
"Yeah but we have to have patience."  
  
Ron sighed and said, "Alright, but how about we go to bed right now, hun? I'm a bit sleepy."  
  
"Ok, love, lets talk about it in the morning then."

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? I hope that the mistakes in this chapter are making this a little more understandable, I read it over and thought, 'how could I make such _strange _mistakes, cos they were indeed strange... Ah, well, I truly hope that it'll make more sense now...

Okay, see ya!  
  
Yuranda


	2. Life Goes On

**Title:** Ferox Amor

**Author:** yuranda

**Email:** arwenundomiel2345hotmail.com  
  
**Rating:** R for later chapters

**Pairings:** (Harry/Draco), Ron/Hermione, Harry/Oliver (In the request of **stillinmycocoon**, who wanted Oliver to take the place of Harry's boyfriend :D), Draco/Blaise  
  
_For Disclaimer and Summary look at the Prologue.  
_  
**A/N:** Okay, I'm gonna be putting this and the first chapter up, seeing that they only need their fixing and betaing. I hope that you like it! Oh, and now it's _five_ years after the break-up... I don't know if it's going too fast but i try...

Oh, and again, Special Thanks to **Mak6** for betaing:D

Enjoy!

  
  
**_Chapter Two: Life Goes On.  
  
_**

Harry was in his kitchen with Ron talking while Hermione was cooking lunch for them.

"Hey Harry, what do you say we go to a club for a night out?''  
  
It was five years after '_The Incident' _as they liked to call it nowadays and Harry had finally gotten over Draco.  
  
"Yeah sure but is 'Mione coming too? Because I really don't want to leave you behind 'Mione.''  
  
"Okay, I'll come, but where to? There are a lot of clubs in London and you guys know that too well...''  
  
"Don't worry about the place, I've got it all figured out. So, will you two come?'' said Ron with a pleading look.  
  
"Okay...'' Harry said reluctantly, seeing as he hadn't gone out for a long time, and he didn't want to ruin Ron's mood.  
  
"Oh all right, but you guys are _not_ going to drink much! I want to get home tonight!''

"Oh, come on!'' at Hermione's glare though, Ron relented, "Okay, okay, we're not gonna drink too much...''

"Tch...Yeah right, and if _you_ aren't going to drink much, I am Jesus' daughter...'' Hermione snorted.

"Jesus? Who's that??'' Ron asked with a dumb look.

l

Harry and Hermione rolled her eyes, saying, "Never mind...''

They went to a nightclub called '_The Moonlight'_. It was a nice little club where there were all kinds of people:  punks, goths, rappers, and they spotted even a few homosexuals there (A/N: I dunno why, but in my country, gay's are mostly called '_homo'_... okay, sorry for interrupting, just noticed it...).

They got themselves drinks and found a booth to sit in.  
  
Suddenly Hermione saw a very cute guy and nudged Harry."Harry look! Isn't that Oliver Wood over there? Why don't you go and ask him for a dance? You and I both know that you had a crush on Oliver before you got together with _Him_... and besides, I think it's time for you to get someone already, I mean, you've been single ever since _That_ happened, and me and Ron both want you to be happy again...'''Mione, he's probably not even gay! What if he says no and then I'll humiliate myself...and him for that matter... I don't want that!" Harry complained.  
  
"Harry, of course he's gay! Didn't you read the _'Daily Prophet' _anytime at all when we were still ordering it? It was the news of the month! And with Percy Weasley also! Come on, go and ask him for only _one_ dance and if you don't like it then come back. Just go and have a try..."  
  
"Yeah, mate, you should give it a chance! God knows you need someone. And what harm could one question do? Seriously, give it a chance!"  
  
"Oh all right. But when he says no then I'm out of here! Got that?"  
  
"Yeah we got that." Ron stated.  
  
"Hey!" Harry yelled over the music that was louder there.  
  
"Hey,'' Oliver turned around and his eyes widened, „Oh my God! Harry? Is that you?''  
  
"Yeah, that's me...'' Harry blushed a little and smiled shyly.  
  
"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for years! Come here!'' and with that Oliver pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
When Harry was set free, he smiled and asked Oliver the same question.

"Ah, well, I just wanted to see Muggle clubs and this was my first choice. I've been here for almost every night ever since, good music and everyone's very accepting of who you are. Hey, how 'bout a dance? You look like you're single...'' in a suggestive voice.

Harry blushed and said, "Erm... sure thing, I haven't got anything else to do right now and I haven't danced yet so... why not?''

They moved onto the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with the rhythm. They danced like this for the rest of the night and then came on a slow song and Oliver raised his eyebrow in question towards Harry and Harry nodded.

Oliver came closer and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry put his head onto Oliver's shoulder and relaxed as much as possible, which wasn't much because this position reminded him badly of Draco. But finally Harry relaxed completely.

The night ended and Oliver asked Harry to meet with him tomorrow at The Leaky Cauldron at noon. Harry told him he would be there.

After they said goodbye, Harry went back to Ron and Hermione, only to find Hermione trying to get away from Ron, who was smoldering her with sloppy kisses... or at least was _trying _to...

At the sight, Harry burst out laughing and Hermione threw him a dirty glance and said,

"A little help here.... he's been like that the whole time you got cozy with Oliver. You're lucky Oliver isn't a drinker... now _please_ help me!''

Harry laughed a little more, and then helped Hermione pry the bloke off, though with a lot of struggling from said bloke, who didn't let go of her, and kept saying things that I don't want to mention here.

After a while though, they managed, and Ron fell out of the booth, passing out from the amount of alcohol in his system.

The barman chuckled and asked,

"Would you like me to tell somebody to help you with this young lad or are you going to be fine?''

"We're going to be fine, thanks...'' Hermione said and smiled slightly. The barman nodded and moved to a person at the far end of the dance floor.

"Well 'Mione, lets get the drunken sailor home. It'll be a long walk, and I don't think any cab's gonna want him in it, and _I_ don't want him in any cab either, seeing how he's talking at the moment...''  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna be a long walk... By the way, how did it go with Oliver anyways?''

"Well, he asked me out and I'm gonna be meeting him at The Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at noon. Will you help me find an outfit to wear? 'Cos you know very well how I dress...''

"Of course I will. That's why I'm going to take you shopping first thing tomorrow. Got that?''"Oh, alright, but don't wake me up like you usually do when you are having sudden... _urges_ to go shopping okay?''

Hermione blushed at the word '_urges'_ and said, "Well, you _do_ need a new wardrobe...''  
  
This is how they went, with a loudly singing Ron in tow.  
  
**_(A/N: Now we're gonna follow Draco's life...)_**  
  
Draco was walking down a familiar rode in America where he had lived ever since he and Harry had broken up... well to be exact, ever since _'The Incident'_ happened.  
  
But he tried to explain to Harry that it was Seamus who kissed _him_ and that he lost himself into it because Seamus was kissing exactly like Harry, and every time he and Harry kissed, Draco lost all his control and almost nothing could break him away form Harry except Harry himself, or the lack of air.

He ran after Harry about a minute later, seeing that he was too shocked at the fact that it was _Seamus_ that had kissed him and he lost control and the fact that Harry would think of him cheating on him. But he had to admit, Harry _did_ have a point, seeing as it was the same thing Draco would have done himself if it were he in the situation.  
  
Now it was five years later and he was moving back to England in hopes of seeing his new boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, who he didn't love but liked.  
  
They got together when he visited Draco in America and now Blaise called him back to England for his birthday and then Draco would live with him.  
  
The rode took him to the Airport where he went pretty often to look at the planes fly. He still hadn't figured out yet how the machines worked.  
  
But today he would fly in that thing again and that didn't make him happy. He still remembered the first time two years ago when he vomited on the plane twice and got air sick.He wanted to see Harry very much, but at the same time didn't want to see him, because he knew that Harry would make a fit out of it and he was sure that he already had another and had forgotten about him. Draco didn't want to see him with anyone, but himself.  
  
He finally got to the Airport and on the plane and five hours later he was landing in Kent, England.  
  
When he got off the plane, he looked for Blaise and found him looking in the other direction.  
  
He went behind him and wrapped his arms around Blaise from behind and successfully startled him.  
  
"Draco! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where were you, got lost or something?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Well you could say that... now, are we going or not? It's kind of crowded here and you know I don't like crowded places." Draco said and gave Blaise a kiss.  
  
"Mmmm. Sure thing Dray, follow me!"  
  
They went out of the Airport and into the parking lot where Blaise led him to a red 2004 Acura MDX.  
  
"Nice car," Draco said with an awed voice.  
  
"Thanks, I gotta have a transporting machine so I thought 'why the hell not, a nice car and cool also' so I bought it. Come on, we haven't got all day..." They got into the car and Blaise started the engine while they talked about their life while they were apart.  
  
They got to Blaise's home and Draco said,  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go and have a shower, then I'll go out and buy you a present, I didn't have any time in America."  
  
"Okay, but don't be too long, we have everything to arrange for the party also." Blaise said, already in the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, see you later!"  
  
He went and took his shower and then went to Diagon Alley. When he didn't find anything there, he went to Hogsmead and there he found a present for Blaise (A/N: I dunno what it could be, use your imagination and make the present be what ever you want it to be :P).  
  
When he got back to Blaise's place it was already 8 o'clock in the evening and Blaise was cooking dinner.  
  
"Well it took you long enough. Was it really that hard to find me a present?" He called from the kitchen.  
  
Draco took his coat and boots off and walked into the kitchen to help Blaise.  
  
"Well, you know that you don't like anything that is not expensive and beautiful, so I had to choose between many things from many shops in many places so... by the way, have you thought about where you want to have the party at or is it going to be here at your place?"  
  
"Yes, I thought about it and I found the perfect place! Even though it's in London, it's a good place and it's for all sorts of people. The name of the place is '_The Moonlight'_ and it's a nightclub so it's gonna be fun in all sorts of ways! Pansy recommended it to us and so I thought about it. What do you say Draco? Everyone's already agreed and we're now waiting for your answer." Blaise was very excited about it and Draco didn't want to dampen that mood, so he said,   
  
"Well if that's what you really want to do, who am I to say other wise? It _is_ your birthday party after all..."  
  
"Oh Draco, thank you!!!! I'll call everyone and tell them that it's together and then I'm gonna put everything in action. Here, Draco, eat something!"  
  
And so the days went by and neither Harry nor Draco knows what awaits them on Blaise's birthday.

**A/N: **There... what do you think? I'd say it's a little longer this way, but I really don't care for the lengths, I care what you people think of this... and I would appreciate ideas of all sorts, if I like them, I will think them over and maybe put them in the story or maybe just look at them and ponder... I like to imagine all sorts of things and I'm have a feeling I'm gonna start day dreaming and all between classes and not listen to a word any of my friends are gonna tell me... :D Don't mind me, I know I'm rambling but I CAN'T HELP IT!! I'm just very talkative... anyways, tell me what you think and I'm gonna see you all later!

**_Oh, and the review responses... though I don't think it's gonna be important now... and here are gonna be ALL the responses, cos I don't bother going back to it..._**

**DracoLover23 – **Well, _now _am writing more, I just decided to quit it for a while, but now I have returned to this and am going to start working with this the most I think... Thanks for the review :D

**CaBoO – **Don't worry, you won't be seeing Draco begging for forgiveness anytime soon, I don't know as of yet how they are going to end up together, but seeing that this is a H/D fic, they _are_ going to get together in the in the later chapters. Thanks for the review :D

**Mak Felton – **Thanks for the review! I appreciate the support :D

**Diana314 – **I know it was short, and I'm gonna try doing them longer but I can't quarantine you that... Thanks for the review though :D

**kagomepotter – **Ya, I can believe that Draco would do that to Harry also, but I couldn't believe if it were _Harry _doing it, that would be terrible... Thanks for the review :D

**gemini72 – **Thanks for the review! I'm very glad you liked it from the beginning :D

**stillinmycocoon – **Well, you got what you wanted this time, you got Oliver with Harry and now that I think of it, they do make a rather cool couple :D And I might consider the abuse part also, but it's not for certain, I like the idea though.... Thanks for the review :D

**NayNymic – **I dunno, I don't think that Draco _nor_ Harry are gonna sleep with their... _temporary _boyfriends, if you may, because Harry just got together with Oliver and I don't think it would be smart to just jump to bed with him so soon is it not? And also with Draco: even though he and Blaise have been together for a long time already, Draco lived in America until now, and Blaise lived in Kent, England, so it's _rather_ hard to sleep with each other when you are in different countries. And I don't think they are gonna sleep together in the time between the birthday and the time when Draco arrived in Kent, so there are no problems with that :D Okay, that was long, but still... I hope you're gonna read this, for your own sake... Thanks for the review :D

**foreverpotter – **Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it :D

Okay, this should be it....

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!! I'd love you if you would! Plus, you'd get a cookie :D :D**

Okay, gotta go, my sister's gonna kill me soon.....:S

Luv, Yuranda


	3. They Meet Again, Part I

**Title:** Ferox Amor

**Author:** Yuranda

**Email:** _arwenundomiel2345hotmail.com_

**Pairing(s):** Harry/Oliver, Draco/Blaise, Harry/Draco.

**Web page: MsoNormal>****Rating:** R for later chapters.

**Warnings: **This I haven't done before, but here goes... This is _SLASH_ aka BoyBoy love, if you guys don't like this kind of thing, scram! Everyone else, Welcome Back, and to newcomers, Greetings and hope that you'll like this goes alien and shows alien peace sign... or whatever it is....

**A/N: **Hi! I'm really amazed by the amount of reviews I'm getting and I'm also _very_ happy about all of them. I got one criticizing review, but that's all right! If you don't like this then go away and don't read this **Silvrei**, it's not my fault, that's the plot! But anyways, thanks to everyone else who reviewed this and the review responses are gonna be at the end of the chapter :D Okay, onwards with the chapter! And in this chapter there are gonna be a couple of flashbacks here also:)

Oh, and as usual, a Special Thanks to my _wonderful _beta **Mak6**, who has been very helpful with this story, as well as all the others also.

Enjoy!

_::Thoughts:: 'Inner voice´  _ "Speaking''

__

****

**_Ferox Amor, Chapter Three: They Meet Again (YAY!) Part I_**

****

__

After Harry met Oliver in the club that night, they had been together almost all the time, but it was mostly Oliver who came to Harry and asked him out. They had been together for almost a month now, and they had just reached the kissing stage a week ago, as Harry was rather reluctant to let go of the memories of Draco. They didn't do anything intimate and Oliver seemed to understand the reasons to go slow, seeing that he knew that Harry still loved Draco, but still determined to let Harry see that he can move on and forget about his feeling for his ex. But Harry still wouldn't give them up, they were too precious to him... the last of Draco and him together, even if it wasn't anything real, just memories.

They had gone to the club every weekend, and it soon became Harry's favourite place to hang out.

And tonight was a Saturday, so he was going there again, along with Ron, Hermione, and Oliver.

That was why Harry was in his room, deciding on what to wear; he had most of his clothes on his bed and Harry was critically looking at them.

There was a soft knock on his door and Hermione came in.

She looked at the clothes and said, "I told you to get ready earlier, Oliver's almost here and you're still not ready...'' with that she sighed and joined Harry looking for clothes for him to wear.

Five minutes later Harry was ushered into his bathroom with a pair of faded black baggy pants and a dark forest green silk shirt complete with a black jacket and a nice pair of low boots (_A/N: ...or something.... I'm not good at this!!_).

When Harry came out, Hermione grinned and said, "Oliver's gonna be dead when he sees you.''

Harry smiled and they both went downstairs, where Oliver had already arrived, and was now ogling Harry as Harry blushed in response.

Oliver took Harry's hand, smiled widely, and pecked him on the lips.

"You look great Harry,'' Oliver said.

"Thanks Oliver, so do you,'' and with that Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and asked, "Well, are we going or not?''

Draco was wearing a pair of rather tight leather pants and a silver silk shirt (_A/N: I know they look similar but I don't have anything else in mind! Okay, moving on..._) with dragon hide boots.

He, Pansy, Greg, Vince, along with a few other friends of theirs, were making their way toward _'The Moonlight'. _

Draco had his hand in Blaise's and they were talking about one thing or another and the birthday boy was very exited, and I mean _very_ exited.

When they arrived at the club, loud music was pounding and the people were all either dancing, drinking while taking a breather, or snogging on the couches and in the corners. Everyone was relieving the stress of the week and Draco loved the sight.

An hour later, they were mostly all drunk, with the exception of Draco, who didn't like to drink, having had only a martini.

Suddenly his eyes caught a green color that reminded him of Harry's eyes. He looked in that direction once more and his eyes widened...

There, in the middle of dancers, was Harry Potter. He was dancing like he didn't even notice anything around him and it seemed that he was dancing alone, to not count the people surrounding him.

Draco's mouth fell slightly open when he saw Harry clearly – Harry wasn't wearing glasses anymore, and he seemed to have more muscles than the last time Draco saw him. But he still was tall and lean, with his ever-messy and sexy hair that Draco loved. He had his eyes closed and was oblivious to the looks of desire and lust that the women and most of the men around him were sending him.

When Harry opened his eyes, they were immediately straight on Draco's own silver eyes and it was like a wave of shock going through Draco, seeing the emerald green eyes of his love, staring straight through him. They seemed even greener than before, without his glasses on.

When Harry suddenly opened his eyes, it sent a tingling feeling up Draco's spine and he shivered, because his beloved man's emerald eyes were staring right into his stormy gray eyes. They were, if possible, even greener then before, and the lack of glasses only made it more spectacular.

He suddenly remembered all the times he told Harry to fix his eyes, for everyone to see their colorfulness, and finally he did.

He also remembered the first time he saw Harry's eyes' greenness...

_Flashback_

_Harry and Draco were on the couch in the Room of Requirement._

_Draco was sitting between Harry's thighs, facing him with his head on his chest and Harry was smoothing Draco's loose strands of hair, for there was no gel in it._

_Draco smiled, and shifted so he was now straddling Harry and pecked him on the lips. Harry smiled and pecked him back, but didn't pull away, and deepened the kiss by licking Draco's bottom lip gently._

_Then something poked Draco in the eye and he pulled away. Harry looked him in confusion when Draco removed his glasses. Draco put them away on the coffee table and turned back to Harry, intending to return to the kiss, but instead stilled when he noticed Harry's eyes now without their cover. Harry's eyes warmed even more than they already were and he smiled, adding to the look and Draco almost drooled. That was when he knew for sure that he loved him, when Harry looked at him with those eyes, full of love and trust._

_Finally Draco snapped out of it, when Harry kissed him again and kissed back with such a passion that Harry moaned, making Draco moan also._

_Finally, because of the lack of air, they pulled back, both breathless. That was when Draco smiled and said, "Don't cover your eyes, Harry, they just beg to be released from their glasses,'' to that Harry chuckled and pulled Draco in to another heated kiss._

_End Flashback_

__

They had been together for about a week then, and that was the night when they first had sex. They had both decided that they were going to go slowly, but they hadn't intended to go that fast either and though they both wanted to, they weren't too sure about their relationship. Thankfully that night had brought them closer, instead of breaking them apart, as they had thought.

Draco lost himself in Harry's eyes once more, but when he blinked, they were gone. Draco gasped silently, and searched Harry in the crowd of people.

Finally he found him again, but along came a sight that hurt Draco more than anything in a long time: Harry was being kissed by another man, rather passionately, if you will, but when the man's hands went down his back toward his nether regions, Harry pushed the man away, showing Draco his face.

When Draco saw who it was, his eyes widened, then narrowed. He didn't even think that Harry would get kissed by _Oliver Wood _of all men, but there Oliver was, with a rather confused look in his eyes when Harry stormed away.

Draco shook his head and turned to look for Harry once again, and found him staring at him with an emotionless look. When he saw that Draco had noticed him, he motioned toward the balcony with his head keeping his eyes on Draco's, then turned and headed for the balcony himself.

Draco looked back at Wood, and found him staring at him, then at Harry, then back at him with a smile and nodded toward Harry with his head.

Draco sent him a confused look and Oliver's smile widened and he again nodded toward Harry with a mouthed 'Go.'

Draco, still confused, nodded and with a deep breath walked toward the balcony.

When he went, he remembered how Oliver had wanted Harry and him to break up when they were dating, and remembered all the lust-filled gazes Oliver had sent Harry at work when they had met at the Ministry.

When he got to the balcony, the glass window was closed and Draco saw Harry leaning on the edge, seemingly lost in thought.

When Harry arrived at the club, he thought it was going to be a normal night, just hanging out with his friends and boyfriend, and if someone would've said that he would meet Draco there that time, he would've laughed at their face and said that they're imagining things.

But now he did, and he wasn't prepared to see such grief in his ex's eyes, mingled with a trace of undying love, that he lost himself in them. He didn't understand why he saw love in those eyes, _::I mean, the man cheated on me for Merlin's name::_, _´But did he really?´_ an annoying voice that was mostly right piped up. _::Oh, come on, you saw as well as I did how the two of them kissed! Draco enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed every one of my kisses, and believe me, I know, as well as you know.:: _The voice _´hmm´_-ed but other than that he stayed silent.

When Harry thought of how Seamus and Draco had kissed, he felt a stab of pain that he didn't want to feel anymore, making itself known and Harry winced unnoticeably, even to Draco, but then his view of said boy was blocked by a cheerful face, _::Oliver:: _Harry thought, faking a smile and then Oliver leaned down and caught Harry's lips into a passionate kiss.

Harry responded only for a moment, he didn't deny that Oliver was a great kisser, and he lost himself for a moment, but then he remembered that Draco was probably looking at them and he pushed Oliver away.

He ignored the confused and slightly hurt look of Oliver's, and looked toward Draco out of the corner of his eye, Draco was looking at Oliver with his trademark Scowl and Death Glare, which went unnoticed to Oliver.

He looked only for a second, then ran to the edge of the dance floor and decided to go to the balcony, when the voice was back and said, _´Harry, call Draco there also, then you can talk it over, I'm sick of you being sad all the time, get it talked over, then everyone's gonna get a rest, you're never going to be happy with Oliver.´ _Harry realized it was the truth, so he turned around, making sure his face is completely blank, and looked toward Draco, who was glaring at Oliver still, but then started looking at Harry through the crowd.

When Draco finally located him, he managed to still look emotionless, no matter how much he wanted to show his feelings, and motioned toward the balcony, then turning around and walking toward it himself, all the while thinking, _::Okay, good job, now I just hope that he'll come... and I hope that everything's gonna turn out fine and me not jumping him the very second he touches me, which I hope he won't... Okay, now I'm rambling... oh, Merlin...::_

When he got to the balcony, he closed the doors behind him so he could get some quiet and leaned over the edge, smelling the sweet night air.

Then he was remembering the look that Draco had just given him, a mixture of grief and unyielding love. He forgot the look of grief and remembered all the times that Draco had looked at him with a loving look, a genuine smile gracing his lips and Harry's own lips turned a little upwards when he remembered the first time he had seen that kind of look in Draco's eyes, and lost himself... _(A lot of remembering first times, huh?;))_

_Flashback_

__

_They lay on the bed, both of them exhausted, but satisfied and content._

_When Harry had gotten back some of his strength, he pulled the covers over them, kissed Draco on his forehead, and took him into his arms, which earned him a sweet smile from his lover._

_Draco cuddled up to him and mumbled something that sounded like 'I love you', but Harry couldn't be sure, so he asked what he said._

_Draco raised his head and Harry noticed he was blushing. He said shyly again, 'I love you, Harry,' and looked into Harry's eyes._

_Harry grinned one of the biggest smiles he ever did, earning a smile from Draco also, and pulled him down for a passionate, but sweet and gentle kiss that they both got lost in, and when they parted for air, Harry was still grinning from ear to ear and said, 'I love you too, Draco, forever and ever.'_

_They both smiled tenderly then, and fell asleep in each others arms, happy smiles on both of their faces, and slept peacefully for the rest on the night._

_End Flashback_

__

That had been when Draco had said that Harry had the most beautiful eyes and had made him promise not to wear the glasses ever again, but Harry, after they broke up, about it, remembered about it and didn't wear glasses, went to a medi-witch who made a spell that corrected his eyesight and now he didn't have to wear glasses at all. He didn't know why he didn't wear glasses because of what happened, but he wanted to make that promise come true no matter what, 'cause he _did _look better without his glasses so he decided for his own good to not wear glasses.

Suddenly, he heard the glass door open, and with a silent deep breath and a quick prayer to all the Gods that watched over him at the moment, he turned around...

_To Be Continued Next Chapter..._

**A/N:** Okay, so some of you may think of me as the evil author now, and I know I am) I just wanted to make you wait for a little longer. And I _promise_ that the next part is gonna be up by either Monday or then Tuesday, depending amount of reviews I got:)

**And here are the review responses:**

**soph5232 **– Yes, I know, but it's just never going to get right! I'm trying but it just wont change! But thanks anyways...

**MustIBeAMalfoy **– I did? Oh my God, I'm soo sorry! I probably didn't notice you blushes, but now I did, and I'm soooo happy that you like this story! Also I'm _very_ happy that you like it so much that you'd put me in your favourites, I read your review(s) about a million times so I know it by heart almost for the time being, and I love you soooo much! huggles And did I really put the Leaking Cauldron there? looks dumbly Mmmh, maybe... I vaguely remember asking my sister how it was written in English but I dunno if it were that... but still, you know now, and I really hope that everything is gonna be okay with you head, I mean, how hard did you bang it? Okay, luv ya! Thanks and hugs to ya again!

**Silvrei** – Hmm... looks at review again and scratches head Yeah, I guess so, but in the next chapter you'll know what Draco really thinks of Blaise, and then of Harry and so on... I think that's the point of your review, and I'm rather confused about the wording of the review also, seeing as I'm not that good at the long and indefinable (to me) sentences, but I hope that I got it straight, the sentence...

**inumoon3 **– Thanks for the review, and I'm glad that you like it:) It's really good to know that people appreciate your stories and I'm already considering the male pregnancy, so maybe by the next few chapters, I've chosen, but I believe it's gonna make the story plot even longer... YAY! I'd really like that, but I'm still gonna choose... Thanks again!

**Pirate Bitch nut **– Oh, wow, that was some fast loving... but hey, I love you too! And I hope you'll continue liking this story for as long as it's gonna last, I really liked your review, it really made my day and I got all hyper when I read it, so... thanks! Oh, and I _do _hope that your alright with the crash... tell me what ya think of this chapter also okay? Okay, luv ya!

**Robin the bird **– Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it. The boy's expression... well, if you read it, then you now know:)

**Yana5** – Thanks for the review, and they met, and the next chapter their gonna talk and you'll see what happens then:) Oh, and _My Guardian _is sadly on a hiatus-kind-of-thingy, seeing as I lost my ideas on it. But I'm working on it and slowly it's moving on, just step by step.

**trickymidnightdreamer **– Oh, Gods, I do hope I spelled your name right... it's rather difficult. But thanks for the review anyways:) and this is the third chapter, and I hope that you'll like that also :P

**A/N: **Oh wow, that was what... counts... 8 reviews? I'm rather proud of that:) and I'm really glad you guys like it, and I'm also glad about all that read it, but don't bother reviewing, and I hope that they also like this. Okay, I'm not gonna ramble much more, for I don't want to keep you from your business.

Seeya!

Luv Yuranda


	4. They Meet Again, Part II

**Title:** Ferox Amor

**Author:** yuranda

**Email:** _arwenundomiel2345hotmail.com_

**Homepage: MsoNormal>****Warnings:** This is slash, and I'm not responsible if a homophobe comes and reads this and then flames me, which I wouldn't like, and trust me, things could get really bad when I'm angry, you can ask my friends!  Anyways, and if any one who can't handle anything like that, sorry but you gotta go away... but this isn't anything serious... yet;)

**Rating:** Gonna put it under R, but that's only for later, right now it's about PG-13, this chapter probably even PG, so nothing to worry about.

**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco technically, Ron/Hermione, then two more, revealed later in the story, includes Blaise and Oliver (Not together!)

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world does _not_ belong to me, sadly, but if it would, it wouldn't:  a) be as great as it is now, and b) wouldn't be full of heterosexuality, though with a couple of chosen heterosexuals and all that...So no, Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me, nor will they ever. They belong to the one, and only, J.K. Rowling. Ugh, glad that I got that out...

**A/N:** Stupid computer is lacking on Internet for a day or so, so I made this chapter as well. Nothing to say right now, and review responses I'm gonna put in the end 'cause then I'll have my 'Net back on, hopefully... Oh, and I want to thank you all for your reviews! It's sooo great to see and read them and they made my day, so thanks! And as said above, the review responses are gonna be at the end of the chapter:) And this is the end of my blabbering of absolutely _nothing _so you can read on now=P

And a special thanks, also a _huge _hug, to my dearest beta, **Mak6**, who has, once again, out-done herself. Thank you Mak!

Now, without further adieu, Enjoy!

**_Ferox Amor, Chapter Four – They Meet Again (YAY!) Part II_**

****

**_Or..._**

****

**_The Break Up's_**

****

**__**

****

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and beckoned him closer, while turning himself around to face the edge again.

He felt Draco come next to him and lean on the railing, but didn't turn to face him. Rather he looked up at the sky, so black...so full of stars...and a full moon shining through the lonely cloud covering it _(A/N: Just imagine it... it's really beautiful...sigh)_ ...and then a shooting star flew by, making Harry sigh, _::I hope that everything turns out okay right now...::, _not knowing that the man next to him was wishing for the same thing.

Neither spoke, but both of them wanted to say something to break the tense silence; or at least make it less tense a situation.

Finally curiosity got the best of Harry and he asked, without looking at Draco,

"What are you doing in England? Last I heard, you were working in America.''

Draco jumped a little in surprise and softly said, "I came here because I'm living with Blaise now, and I quit my job in America.''

Harry looked at Draco for a moment but Draco didn't dare look back at him, "And what are you doing in a muggle club? If you were to go to a club, wouldn't you go to a fashionable wizard club?''

"Yeah well, it's Blaise's birthday and he had come here a few of times and loved it, so he decided to bring us all here. And I couldn't say no, seeing as I haven't gone to clubs in about five years...'' that brought them both to an even more tense silence, both of them again remembering what had happened on that sunny day at the Ministry, when everything was going fine, and then ended as it did with two broken hearts, and a terrible five years for both of them.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thinking that this wasn't going the way he wanted, so he asked with a lighter voice, trembling at first, but then stronger,

"So, what have you been doing in England while you were here?''

Draco pulled a kind of a face and answered, "Erm... well, nothing really, just going around the cities and... erm... well, you know, looking over all the stuff that I have missed in the meantime...'' he couldn't believe that he was _stuttering_,_ -Malfoy's don't stutter, they should make their companions stutter, not themselves!-,_ Draco sighed when the little voice in his head made itself known by saying _But this is Harry Potter we're talking about, he can make even a Malfoy like you stutter, he just proved it. _Draco knew that it was right, Harry Potter has the abilities to make anything possible.

Harry suddenly asked with an emotionless voice, "Are you and Blaise a couple?''

Draco's eyes widened, and he cleared his throat, blushed and stuttered, '_again' _the little voice chuckled, and said, "Erm... y-yeah... erm... you c-could... s-say that...''

Harry nodded with an outwardly calm expression, but inside he was wailing, crying his head off. But he needed to know...he just needed to know if there was a chance for them to ever be together again.

"... and do you love him?'' He said with the same expression of calm on his face, but with a light tremble in his voice.

Draco swallowed and considered that question. Did he love Blaise? Did he have any feelings at all besides friendship toward Blaise? Did he even _like_ Blaise in _that way_?

Draco's thoughts answered these questions immediately, _-No, you don't love him; no, you don't have any feelings toward Blaise except friendship; no, you don't like Blaise like that, nor have you ever had.-_

"No, I do not love him, I don't think I even _like _him in that way...'' he sighed, "I don't know how we got together anyway...''

Harry sighed in relief, but Draco didn't hear it, for that Harry was grateful. Then Draco asked Harry something he knew was coming, but still didn't want it to be asked.

"And what about you? How long have you been with Wood?'' Draco had a normal voice, not too emotional, but still undetectable emotion in it, but inside he was hoping that they weren't too close, or in love either.

Harry was silent for a moment, then with a soft voice, "About a week and a half or something... we met in this club when I first came here.''

Draco nodded to himself and then asked with a softer but still rather firm voice, "and do you love him?''

Harry suddenly chuckled and Draco looked at him with confusion.

Harry's and Draco's eyes locked when Harry looked his way, his chuckling stopped, and they both lost themselves in each other's eyes.

After a long moment, Harry blinked and looked away, saying, "No, I don't love him, I just got together with him to make Ron and Hermione happy, to make them believe that I myself was happy. There is never going to be anything between Oliver and I but friendship.''

Then they heard the distant voice of someone calling Harry's name, and they looked each other, but not before taking deep breaths to collect themselves.

They looked at each other, then Harry sighed and lowered his eyes, saying, "Oliver's calling. I gotta go. It... it was good to see you again...''

"Yeah...'' Draco said softly, then a thought came to him, "Hey, umm... wanna go out to dinner some time? I mean, just to talk and get to know what we have done in the last few years?''

Harry looked at Draco again and blushed. He remembered the first time Draco had called him out. It was in a similar situation, on a balcony at school, and they had just had their first polite conversation. Draco just came forward and asked him out. Harry had said yes, logically, so maybe this time he should say yes also...it was weird really, like the past was repeating itself and wanting them to get together again...but that's ridiculous... right?

Harry shook his head mentally and smiled in a shy way, saying, "Sure... when?''

Draco had similar thoughts but when Harry said yes, he forgot about them immediately and gave him a tiny smile.

"Well, I haven't got anything to do in the next few days, so how about tomorrow at seven at the Italian restaurant near here? I passed it on my way and it looked like a great place to eat dinner.'' Only then did he realize that he had asked Harry out on their first date also to an Italian restaurant in Hogsmeade. He frowned slightly, and noticed that Harry also frowned. But he threw the thought from his mind when Harry nodded his head and answered.

"Yeah, sure, I've got nothing to do tomorrow anyway, so I'll meet you there at seven?''

Draco nodded and they parted ways, Draco going toward his friends, and Harry meeting with Oliver, Ron, and Hermione so they could go home.

When Draco got to the birthday boy's table he got a surprise; he didn't expect to see Blaise and Pansy kissing like there was no tomorrow and his other friends cheering them on.

They fell silent though, when they saw Draco coming their way.

Blaise and Pansy parted for air and then saw Draco standing over them with a raised brow and an expressionless face.

Blaise's eyes bugged out rather comically and Draco couldn't hold it in him any longer, neither did anyone else. His eyes filled with amusement and his lips twitched upwards, while everyone else, with the exception of Blaise and Pansy, busted out laughing like they were mad.

They looked at everyone with confusion in their eyes, especially at Draco who finally laughed out loud _(but not like everyone else! That would be gross)_ and told the stunned Blaise, "Well, good luck Blaise, and Pansy, don't you get him too uptight, that would make the good Blaise go bad...'' and with that he left them and made his way home.

Harry in the meantime was riding in Oliver's black Jeep and they were talking about all sorts of things and nothing at the same time.

Ron and Hermione had gone to the park for a late night walk, seeing as it was a beautiful night, so that left the two of them to drive alone toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione's house.

When they got in front of the house, Oliver turned off the engine and Harry got out. Oliver got out also to say goodbye and they hugged.

Harry now had the feeling that this was the best time for him to break up with Oliver so he pulled away and said,

"Oliver, I don't think this is gonna work out... we're just not meant to be together... so... yeah...'' when he didn't get any response, he looked up and saw Oliver's eyes full of tears and his eyes widened.

"Oh my Gosh, I didn't mean to hurt you Oliver, I really didn't, it's jus –''

He cut off when Oliver suddenly laughed, shook his head and wiped the tears away, saying, "Oh no, Harry, these aren't sad tears, they are happy tears...''

"Huh?'' Harry was more than confused about what was happening right now and he would have liked some answers to the questions in his head.

Oliver saw the confused look and chuckled again.

"Harry, I was just thinking about how I was gonna break it to you that I don't feel anything but friendship toward you and the crush I had on you was for the wrong person, and I've found the _one_ I want to spend the rest of my life with and how I wanted to marry him and everything, but now I'm just happy you brought it up first and I didn't have to fear for the wrath of Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ronald Weasley and everyone else...''

Harry looked at him with his mouth slightly open, and then laughed, imagining the whole of the Weasley clan, some other's also, running after Oliver Wood with sticks and whatnot in their hands, and then he realized that Oliver had been talking about his _one and only_ and curiosity got the best of him.

"So Oliver, who's the lucky guy that won your heart?'' he asked with a small smirk.

Oliver got a glassed over look in his eyes and he sighed dreamily, "Percy Weasley... he would be the only one not out to get me then, so I still would have _one_ red-headed boy to myself... and am _I_ glad it's him...'' _(do NOT ask me why Percy, I know many of you might hate him, what with fifth book an' all, but I couldn't imagine anyone else with Oliver but Percy... so don't sue me!)_

Harry smiled at the dreamy look that graced Oliver's features, and thought Percy and him were lucky to have one another.

"Well, I'm glad you found Percy and I hope that you'll get to marry him soon, also good luck with everything in the future.''

Oliver looked back at Harry and smiled mischievously, "Good luck with Draco too...''

Harry gaped at him and Oliver laughed, "I saw the two of you heading off to the balcony... now, tell me how'd it go? Did you two kiss?'' he asked with a knowing smirk.

Harry blushed and kind of punched-slapped Oliver and said, "No, we didn't _kiss_, we just talked...'' Oliver snorted, "...no, really, we only talked, and then he asked me out tomorrow.''

Oliver's smirk widened when he heard that and he said, "Well, then I have to ask myself free from Percy long enough to get you ready for the big date,'' and he gave a stunned Harry a big friendly hug and whispered seriously in his year, "just be careful, don't forget what he did to you five years ago, don't let him in like you did last time, 'k?'' he pulled away to hold Harry an arm's length away and looked into his eyes seriously.

Harry smiled and said, "I'll be careful, Oliver, you don't have to worry about me when you are as happy as you are right now, I won't forget it.''

Oliver then smiled, they hugged once again and said good night, and Oliver drove off.

When Harry got to bed that night, he thought it was a great day, if not a little weird. He met Draco, they had a talk and they are going to meet tomorrow at seven. Oliver and he broke up, and even that went well, Oliver's found his loved one and maybe, if the Gods were generous enough toward him, Draco and he would be back together also some day.

Harry sighed and thought, _::Yes, it was a good day indeed,::_ and curled in under the covers where he soon fell asleep.

__

_To Be Continued._

__

**A/N: **Oh, guys I'm soooo tired! I think I typed _way_ too much... is there a masseur in the house? Ow, my back...-- sleepy...

Okay, I'm gonna go to sleep, and in the morning I'm gonna put up review responses:) Goodnight!


End file.
